Modern filling systems frequently extend over wide distances, with there being many places along the system where components of the system have to be operated, diagnosed and parameterized. In general, there is only one fixed place for an operating apparatus (iPanel) from which the system is controlled. To allow a flexible operation, i.e. to allow corresponding processes to be carried out at the individual places of the system where an operation, diagnosis and parameterization has to be realized, the use of a mobile operating and information device is desirable, thereby allowing the performance of the processes at the respective places along the filling system.
However, one problem with mobile devices is the frequently limited amount of information that can be represented and processed, which is limited, for example, by the display size, the size of the memory and the processor speed. The present disclosure, therefore, provides for the use of two-dimensional pattern codes, such as two-dimensional bar codes also being referred to as QR Codes®.
A QR Code® is able to handle any data type, e.g. numerical and alphabetical signs, symbols, binary characters and control codes. The QR Code® is formed of a quadratic matrix of black and white dots which represent the coded data in a binary way. A special marking in three of the four corners specifies the orientation, although the QR Code® may be read out in any orientation. The data in the QR Code® are protected by an error-correcting code, with a loss of code words of up to 30% being tolerated, so that a decoding of the QR Code® is possible all the same.
Document DE 20 2010 016 090 U1 discloses a route sign which is provided with an integrated QR Code® so that further updated information can be made available by means of the QR Code® since it is possible, for example, to establish a web server connection by the QR Code®, e.g. using a mobile phone with a camera function. The updated information can be represented dynamically for a respective group of persons and type of vehicle, combined or separately.
The DE 101 25 336 A1 document discloses an individual injection device including an identification pattern, which is easily readable even after the assembly of an internal combustion engine comprising this injection device. The pattern may be designed, for example, as a QR Code®, which is attached to each injection device in order to record characteristics of the injection device, and can be read outside the internal combustion engine even after the assembly of the internal combustion engine is completed. Data read out from the pattern are transmitted to an electronic control unit, and fuel injection characteristics can be adjusted on the basis of the characteristics of the individual injection device.
In document DE 10 2009 031 865 A1 it is disclosed that QR Codes® can be read by a camera of a mobile radio terminal and associated information can be represented on an output means of the mobile radio terminal. In order to make individualized information available to a customer it is possible that customer-individual information in the form of profile data are made available to a website provider. The identification data transmitted by the mobile radio terminal when the website is addressed may be used to retrieve the profile data associated with these identification data.
The JP 2000085786 A document discloses a reusable container to which a protective envelope with an identification label can be fixed. A QR Code® of the identification label is directly readable since it is disposed in an opening of the protective envelope. The QR Code® may contain, for example, information about the destination and the content of the reusable container.
The JP 2002087533 A document discloses a data carrier having a writeable portion. Recording and deleting processes are possible, and a visually identifiable information is generated. Data relating to the consignment of products may be indicated in a QR Code® attached to a transport container.